I'll be Your Guitar Hero
by lemonadeskies
Summary: Oneshot: They made a bet and he had a prize: I'll be your guitar h e r o —• Sora x Kairi


**I'll be Your Guitar Hero**

**Sora&Kairi**

**Author's Note**  
Oh my wh0a! SURPRISE! You all know I had to do one. What's the point of being an "I support all couples of KH!" fanatic without a Sokai story? Or in this case, a oneshot. This was just a random story I wrote and I felt really bad for not updating _You are the Music in Me_ earlier so the guilt got to me and bam! A Sokai story is born. Read on readers! :o

**Disclaimer:**I hate these. I no own anything. 'Cept the storyline. D':

x x x x x x x x

**i'll win my way to the t o p  
**

_She's been _d r e a m i n g_ of you at night, _closing_ her eyes and _smiling_, but reality wakes her and she _c r i e s

x x x x x x x x

Sora had a new obsession.

"YES! I beat your score Riku!" he cried, sticking out his tongue and punching his fist in the air, even though the silver-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Kairi rolled her eyes and slumped down in her chair. "Ok, let's see...YES! I unlocked a new song!" Sora screamed, reminding Kairi of teenage fangirls. The brunette punched a few of the colored keys on his "guitar" and anxiously waited for the next jam session to start.

Sora had fallen in love. With Guitar Hero.

Kairi watched him speed though the song. At the end, Sora checked his stats. "Oh _man_! 94 percent notes hit! Yes!" Sora cheered. Kairi rolled her eyes again. Was he serious?

"That was way to easy," Kairi scoffed. She wasn't lying--the song had been slow enough to replace a lullaby. Sora whipped around and glared at the red-head. Kairi bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Sora hit pause.

"It was on _medium_." Sora pointed out, jabbing a finger at the screen. Kairi sighed and rested her head in her hand. Sora grunted. "Can you do that?" he asked, making a face. Kairi let out a tiny giggle and snatched the extra guitar that was on the floor.

"Yes, I can!" she snapped as Sora smirked. She hooked up her guitar to the console. Sora snickered as he went to the main menu.

"Let's do battle mode," Sora suggested. But Kairi was too quick for him, she had already selected multiplayer, "And to make things interesting, let's throw in a bet!" Sora grinned. He figured Kairi would agree and then throw a couple of bucks in. This was not what happened.

"Done," Kairi agreed. "The loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do for a whole week!" She stuck out her hand, waiting for Sora to shake it. Sora hesitated, his hand lingering. Kairi smirked at him. That was enough for Sora to grab it and shake. Kairi selected the hardest level and the fastest song she could find. Sora grinned slyly.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Sora whispered as they slid on the guitar straps. Kairi gritted her teeth and ran her fingers over to colored buttons. She watched the intro, neither of them pressing a button to skip it. Kairi figured that Sora was just trying to intimidate her. She refused to give in. The song started and Kairi buckled down, concentrating on the song.

_Man! I'm really rusty!_ Kairi winced as she pressed the red button instead of yellow. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sora smirking. How did he do this? It _was_ a lot harder then it had seemed when Sora had played solo. She shook her head and tried to flow with the music, hitting the right buttons and strumming at perfect timing.

She was doing better and..._yes!_ Star power! Kairi slumped to the ground on her knees and pretended to be a real rock star, sticking her tongue out and making exaggerated strumming motions.

Sora laughed, his chocolate colored spikes shaking from all the laughter. He joined in and soon they were doubled over with laughter, almost missing the next few notes that were coming for them. As the song ended, both 15-year-olds were panting from exhaustment and excitement.

"97 percent notes hit!" Sora cried in triumph, bouncing from all the excitement. Kairi tried to control her shaking knees as she looked at her side of the TV.

"98 percent!" Kairi gasped, dropping her guitar. Luckily, the strap was there to save it.

Sora stopped bouncing. Kairi started.

"I won! I won!" she crowed, her auburn hair swinging wildly as she danced around the room. Nearly tripping over the Guitar Hero Box, she cried, "HA!" and stuck her tongue out at Sora who just waved it off good-naturedly.

"Ok Kai, you won. Want your prize?" Sora asked, setting his guitar on the worn out couch and smiling cunningly. Kairi stopped bouncing around and looked at him.

"Huh?" she asked, her eyebrows crinkling together. "We never said anything about a prize." Sora smirked and leaned into her, his lips meeting hers. When he pulled away, Kairi looked into his eyes, her spine shivering as he whispered into her ear, "I'll be your Guitar Hero."

x x x x x x x x

_She's _t h i n k i n g_ about that _kiss_, loving the way you _kissed_, give her another one and make her _s m i l e

x x x x x x x x

**Author's Note**  
Yup, there you have it! Shorter then most of my oneshots, huh? Tehe. Sora and Kairi are so cute together. I dedicate this to all my shamazing readers and reviewers. One little review makes me smile, so put a smile on my face. Thank you for reading this!

Reading is appreciated, **reviews** are loved.


End file.
